


Call Me Daddy

by bxbyprxncxss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Porn, Smut, a little plot kinda soft, theres other stuff but i dont feel like tagging it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyprxncxss/pseuds/bxbyprxncxss
Summary: get it, like call me baby but its daddy ;)





	Call Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> get it, like call me baby but its daddy ;)

Jongdae sighed in relief after hearing the voices of his chaotic friends fade and he was left to the sound of the white noise of the air conditioner. He hurriedly changed into a oversized sweater and some thigh highs. Jongdae missed being alone where he could finally be himself. 

The other boys were out doing whatever, he believes they went to that boujee club downtown, so they wouldn't be back for atleast another 24 hours. He personally loved to socialize but not this time, he needed to be away from people for a little while, just some time to himself. He went up to Minseok's room where he saw the holy grail. There was a stack of video games next to his flatscreen. Jongdae was beyond excited since Minseok never let him play his games because he "whines too much". 

Jongdae pouts at the thought, he doesn't need his permission anyway. With his dinosaur plush in his lap that Minseok gave to him, his eyes light up as the speakers thump to some 8-bit version of a pop song. 

After a few hours Jongdae is still on the futon, pacifier in mouth surrounded by candy wrappers and an empty pint of ice cream. Jongdae knows Minseok will yell at him later, but he doesn't care because he'll just whine until Minseok cleans up his mess. 

The dialouge between Spongebob and Patrick is so loud that Jongdae doesn't even hear the door click.

It's a really weird kodak moment. It's like when time stops and you wish you had the power to time travel and have this never happen.

"What...are you doing?" Minseok questions looking around the room. Jongdae can tell he's mad, but more confused than angry. Tears well up in the younger boy's eyes in embarrassment and fear of Minseok calling him out for...well being in littlespace.

It seems like they locked eyes for a lifetime, until Minseok broke the silence.

"Jongdae..." Minseok trails off softly.

"I-I can explain." Jongdae stutters looking down, dissapointed in being caught by his hyung. He doesn't really have an excuse for how this looks. 

"You don't have to. I mean I don't judge, ya know." Minseok says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Jongdae doesn't think he ever seen Minseok look so nervous. Was he nervous? He was being really awkward but it was a little bit more than awkwardness. 

"I'll clean up you can go back to your room." Jongdae says. He's about to get up when he forgets he doesn't have on any pants and he's wearing panties. 

"Jongdae this is my room." Jongdae let's out an 'oh' to himself forgetting the fact that he wasn't in any of the other boys room, "Can you get my pants?" Jongdae asks shyly. 

"S-sure." Minseok utters nervously before shutting the door and leaving the room in an obvious rush.

Jongdae just sits waiting for his pants.

Minseok lets out breath he didn't realize he was holding in. 

"Fuck." Minseok mutters under his breath adjusting his bulge in his pants. What a great time to have a boner, from Jongdae of all people. He just looked so cute, but now was not the time to be having dirty thoughts.

Minseok finally comes in with some pajama shorts after about 10 minutes. "Sorry I didn't know where your pants were." Minseok lie tossing the bottoms to the flushed boy. 

Actually while looking for some pants, he found his "underwear" drawer which wasn't really an underwear drawer. It was a bunch of adult toys, panties, tails attached to plugs, and other kinky things. The black haired boy palms started to sweat, imagining his friend in kitten gear and lace panties. Minseok couldn't tell if this was the worse or the best day. Now he had more than one problem, Jongdae is sitting alone without pants and Minseok has a hard-on, one of them were gonna have to wait. He decided to choose the latter and have a "bathroom break".

"Can you not look?" Jongdae asks insecurely. It's not like they never seen each other exposed, they all have, but this was a little too weird for the him. 

They cleaned the room in silence, before Jongdae went to his own room with his dinosaur. Minseok watched him go with the plush, trying his best to not embarass himself more by speaking.

"Um goodnight... Jongdae." Minseok said quietly, but he assumed Jongdae heard him because he just walked faster to his room.

Minseok sighs, going to his abandoned futon to try to go to sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about Jongdae. He just looked so cute and soft. He tried to shake his thoughts, but that was all he thought about that night.

Days passed and that day was never mentioned, the boys didn't know but they assumed something profound had to happen. The couple were more distant than usual and Jongdae's whines weren't heard as much. 

The boys were out again, except this time Minseok was there. He decided he didn't want to go and that he had work to do. The boys didn't question it, Chanyeol and Baekhyun had a weird smirk on their face, but Minseok didn't question it as he closed the door. Jongdae was on the couch watching some anime, while Minseok worked at his computer across the hall.

Jongdae was too far into the episode of Attack On Titan to hear Minseok call his name over the booming dramatic music.

"Yah, could you turn that down?" Minseok appears in front of him. He does as he asks, not really wanting to start a conversation, rolling his eyes. Jongdae takes the desintegrating sucker out his mouth and reaches for the remote. 

"Don't do that." Minseok says catching his breath.

Jongdae looks back putting the sucker back in his mouth. "Do what?"

"What you're doing." Minseok mutters through gritted teeth. 

"What am I doing?" Jongdae questions absentmindedly. 

"You aren't listening to me." 

"Since when do you tell me to do? What's up with you?" Jongdae solicits. Minseok snatches the remote out of Jongdae's hand and turns the tv off. 

"Get up." Minseok demands.

"No. Give it back." Jongdae pouts, bouncing on his knees like a child. Minseok tosses the remote over on the couch, moving closer to the boy. 

"Get" Minseok grabs the boy's dark hair forcing him on his feet, "up."

There was something way more sinister about the elder's demeanor. The way his fingers gripped his hair was tight, painful, but not agonizing. 

Before Jongdae could even begin to speak Minseok was able to trap him between a nearby wall. Jongdae's dark eyes were filled with mixed emotions of innocence, confusion, and maybe even a hint of arousal. The elder's eyes pierced into his of lust and dominance, something that Jongdae only saw on rare occasions of his stage persona. Jongdae whimpered feeling the caress of Minseok's soft hands on his cheek. It was so gentle compared to what was to come.

"Why are you so bad, baby, hm?" Minseok cooed in his ear, making him shiver at the given name. Jongdae was really taken aback by the way of Minseok's act. He's never acted this way before, making the younger feel so small and helpless. Jongdae may have thought about it a few times, but never thought it would happen. 

"Are you going to answer me, hm kitten?" Minseok asked sinisterly, lifting up Jongdae's face to look at him. Locking eyes only made Jongdae more shy as he was only able to muster out a small whine.

"Aw baby, you're so cute." Jongdae was almost drooling, still having the candy occupying his sealed mouth. Minseok took the sweet out of his mouth, with a popping sound, making Jongdae pout.

"Bad boys don't deserve treats." Minseok teases inches closer to the boy's cherry flavored lips. Suddenly there is a knock at the door, making Minseok groan running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm not finished with you." Minseok says before giving Jongdae a quick peck on the lips and scurries towards the door. Minseok opens the door to all the boys back surprisingly early and only somewhat tipsy except Chanyeol who was shitfaced and had a bloody nose.

"Chanyeol thought it was a good idea to dance on a table and that obviously didn't end well." Suho answered as if he read Minseok's mind, there was a pitiful whoop heard from Chanyeol.

"Hey where's Jongdae?" Baekhyun asked dragging a six foot man into the house, with the help of Sehun.

"Um he's-" Minseok turns to see Jongdae vanished, with no trace of him. "I guess he's in his room." Minseok finishes, avoiding the truth of him about to ravish the poor boy in the living room. Baekhyun lets out a 'hmph' not questioning any further, too preoccuped with Chanyeol, complaining about it being to bright in the dimly lit living room.

Sehun, Yixing, and Baek helped take care of Chanyeol while the rest of them went to their seperate or shared rooms. Minseok decided to check up on Jongdae, who was in his room fast asleep. He was, again, adorable. 

Little did Minseok know as Jongdae was only pretended to be sleep. He knew Minseok didn't forget what happened, hell how could he, so maybe sleeping the problem away would help. It didn't. Jongdae sat up in his bed, dinosaur plush, tight in his grip.

Minseok found the drawer again where Jongdae's toys were and decided to put them up in his room. He assumed that would teach him a lesson. Through rummaging a small voice erupted in the room. 

"Why are you going through my things?" Jongdae exclaims from his bed. He didn't want to yell, not only were the boys there, but he didn't know what Minseok would do if he dared raised his voice. 

"I'm taking away your toys." Minseok says bluntly, not even turning around to face him. He was investigating some of the devices with interest, smirking to himself. 

"Y-you can't do that. Those are my things!" Jongdae cries, getting up from his bed to face the man of the crime. 

"Well maybe if you listened to Daddy, I wouldn't have to punish you would I?" Minseok glances over at Jongdae who automatically looks down, feeling his eyes burn into him. Jongdae doesn't really know how to respond, he's squelling on the inside but on the outside he only plays with the hem on his sweater. 

A finger is placed on the younger's chin lifting his face up to face him. 

"All you had to do was listen, kitten." That was the last thing he said before walking out the room with a box locked with Jongdae's things.

Almost a week passed and Jongdae was practically a part of Minseok. Minseok even let Jongdae in his room while he wasn't under any supervision. 

It was another free day, some of the boys went to do their own thing, some of them visited family, some went to hang with other friends, others still working on other projects. 

Minseok and Jongdae were alone again, only this time Jongdae was awkward. He has been good all week, helping Minseok with cleaning, obeying his commands, he didn't even touch himself. 

Minseok was completely unbothered being the upper hand in this situation. He could tell his younger was being more clingy than usual, but he laughed to himself seeing how much power he had over him just by taking something simple away from him.

They were both in the same position as last time. This time Jongdae, candiless, on the couch a few feet from Minseok, on his laptop

The tension was obviously in the air, at least to Jongdae. He squirmed around where he sat hoping the other would notice. Nothing. He even scooted closer, maybe Minseok would close the gap that seperated them. That didn't work either. Jongdae assumed to take more desperate measures as he was desperate. 

His small neglected hands made their way to his waistband, almost with a mind of it's own. He saw Minseok eyes quickly glance over, but only for a split second, not thinking much of it. Jongdae lets out a small whimper and Minseok perks up seeing Jongdae's hand disappeared into his shorts. Jongdae barely noticed his burning gaze with his closed eyes and parted lips.

A sudden grip is placed upon Jongdae's wrist, making him open his eyes to see Minseok's disappointed ones. There was no words spoken, but the look in the elder's eyes told that the younger boy was in for a surprise.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Jongdae never knew Minseok to be aggressive, but something in him must have changed because Minseok was anything but gentle with his tone.

"Well you weren't going to do anything about it." Jongdae mumbled, but Minseok still heard.

"What was that?" Minseok asked, looking at Jongdae with an intense scowl.

"Are you that much of a whore that you can't keep your hands to yourself? You poor little thing." Minseok provoked. That feeling of smallness came again, where Jongdae felt like he should answer but couldn't bring himself to.

"Well, are you gonna answer me?" Minseok asks darkly. No matter what the answer was, it was still going to be a wrong one. 

"Please, I've been trying to be good all week." Jongdae pleads and immediately gets shy, but was able to muster up the courage to speak. Minseok acted as if he was in thought about that statement. Maybe he was, as he replies with an "I suppose..." he pauses for a bit "but that still won't get you out of a punishment." 

Minseok stands and abruptly sweeps up the little boy in his arms earning a small squek from the boy's lips.

They were in Minseok's room. It was always neat in there and smelled like green tea. Jongdae smiled at the scent, but snapped out of his daze at the sound of Minseok's sinister voice.

"Where should we start first?" Minseok questioned. It was more of a rethorical question as he grabbed a locked box under his bed. It was the same box that Minseok had when he took Jongdae's stuff.

"Pick a number, one to ten." Minseok demands, taking one of Jongdae's toys out of the box. It was a pink wireless vibrator, with 5 different settings that Minseok examined, like a doctor checking a needle.

"Why?" Jongdae asks boldly.

"Are you questioning me now? Maybe I should pick then."

"Six." Jongdae says quickly, more so in a panic, not knowing what the number was for.

Minseok scoffs at his response and tells him to lay down. Of course Jongdae listens out of yearning. Minseok sits on the edge of the bed next to him and slides his underwear down, places soft kisses on the younger boy's neck. Jongdae moans when Minseok bites down harder on his neck, sucking red marks into his skin.

The moan filled room is swapped with the sound of a humming noise coming from the pink device still in Minseok's hand.

Minseok lips depart Jongdae's neck as he lifts Jongdae's oversized shirt of his head, rubbing the toy down his stomach, down to his v-line.

"I'm going to give you six minutes and you can't cum until then." Before Jongdae could protest he's cut off by a moan, when the vibrating toy reaches his already hard member. 

Minseok watches in amusement watching Jongdae squirm uncontrollably under his grip. Minseok switches settings not wanting Jongdae to cum so soon. 

Jongdae was a mess, unable to control himself except for Minseok's strong arms pinning him down. 

"Isn't this what you wanted baby, hm." Minseok inquires. Jongdae's only moans louder, trying to speak.

"I-m s-sorry D-daddy, please." Jongdae cries. Minseok takes in a sharp breath at the name, not responding just turning up the toy a little more. 

Minseok started to get flustered himself after a few minutes passed, but he still tries to keep his composure through his obstrustive erection in his sweats.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" Minseok asks turning down the setting so the questioned boy could speak, he nods his head frantically, responding with a dry 'yes'.

"Prove it then. Show daddy how sorry you are." Minseok says turning off the vibrator completely, that was enough of punishment for now. 

Jongdae's legs feel like jello as he tries to balance himself upon his knees. Minseok gently runs his hand through his partner's hair before giving him a quick kiss. Jongdae deepens the kiss, biting down on Minseok's bottom lip and sliding his tongue in between his lips. Minseok holds back a groan when Jongdae pulls away from the kiss to take off the elder's shirt. Jongdae wastes no time to worship Minseok's muscular body with his lips, leaving a few marks lower down, right above his waist. Jongdae pulls off Minseok's sweats and boxers in a swift motion where Minseok's erection springs free. 

Jongdae decides to tease him a bit leaving open mouth kisses alone the shaft and kitten licks on the tip. Minseok lets out a raspy groan making Jongdae happy as he wraps his mouth around the head and sloppily sucking, gradually putting more and more into his mouth. 

"Look at me baby." Minseok moans out and Jongdae gives him a innocent look, making him buck his hips up. Jongdae skillfully deep throats him at a rhythmic pace causing swears and sweet nothings to flow out of Minseok's red lips. Jongdae moans around him, the vibrations shotting up into Minseok.

Jongdae pulls off with an obnoxious popping sound, to kiss his balls while still stroking his soft hand around Minseok's leaking cock.

"Jongdae- fuck baby." Minseok stutters before abruptly pulling Jongdae off him and kissing him. This time Minseok dominates the kiss, managing to get on top of him. Jongdae tries to touch Minseok more, but he only pins his hands over his head making Jongdae whine, before flipping him over.

Minseok kisses each cheek, biting into the sensitive skin leaving splotched bruises over his smooth skin. Minseok massages his left cheek, while licking a hot strip over his hole making Jongdae's hips tremble.

"Stay still sweetheart." Minseok mumbles under his breathe, Jongdae earning a slap to his ass. Jongdae tries to stay more stable as Minseok goes in for another lick, sticking his tongue his tight opening,

Jongdae was barely able to keep himself up without the support of Minseok's arms around his waist. Minseok thrusted his wet tongue in and out of Jongdae, having him a moaning but wanting more. Minseok could sense this and put two fingers in, curling them up. 

"Oh fuck. Daddy!" Jongdae moaned loudly and Minseok with a shiteating grin, obviously proud of himself. Jongdae was falling apart under Minseok's fingers as he added another quickly thrusting them in. A mix of tears and pleasure clouded the bottom's vision.

"You want to cum baby, hm? Do you think you deserve it?" Minseok purred in Jongdae's ears. Jongdae's cries were muffled into the pillow his face was in, while his ass was still up only by Minseok's support. Minseok thrusted his fingers in a few more times before pulling out, laying Jongdae on his back. 

His hair was a mess, beads of sweat forming around his forehead, while tears ran down his face, he was barely breathing as he was out of breathe.

"Shh baby we're almost done, okay." Minseok said softly, wiping the tears from his face and kissing his cheek. There was still the dominant aura coming from Minseok, but it was much more gentle and sweet.

Minseok grabbed a condom from his sweats. He stroked himself off a few times before lining himself up with Jongdae's entrance. 

"You ready baby?" Minseok warned and Jongdae nodded signaling a yes, before Minseok pushed himself into Jongdae letting out a long moan and kissing his lover. The kiss is more sensual than the last, less rough and more intimate, more passionate. Jongdae was glad Minseok stretched him out before because it would've been painful without it

Minseok intertwined his hands with Jongdae's, slowing thrusting into him. Jongdae's head was thrown back in pleasure when Minseok sped up, a firm grip on Jongdae's hips. There was the sounds of skin slapping and moans, while Minseok whispered praises to the other. 

Minseok stroked off Jongdae to the same pace of his thrusts. Jongdae lets out a drawn out moan still being somewhat sensitive.

"I'm gonna cum, Minseok please." Jongdae warns, scratching his nails along the other's back. 

"Cum for me." Minseok commands and Jongdae releases on his stomach and Minseok's hand. After a few deep strokes Minseok cums after.

Minseok collapses on Jongdae and pulls out. He gets off to grab some tissues from the bedside to wipe Jongdae clean and disposes of his condom. He cuddles a shivering Jongdae, tired and exhausted, telling him of how good he did, and giving him innocent kisses.

"Jongdae." 

"Hm."

"Let's go on a date."

Of course Jongdae said yes.

♡

**Author's Note:**

> i know the smut part was weird i was rushing and im hella awkward. also i want to make a sequel where they go on a date because im soft.


End file.
